My Confession
by Arashi Engel Hope
Summary: After G Revolution: Ha llegado el adios definitivo y Kai piensa en ese angel que fue luz... Su comportamiento lo intriga y lo lleva a descubrir un secreto que jamas se imagino de aquellos ojos azules... Yaoi, Lime-lemon... Regalo atrasado para Mako-chan 3


Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero tengo especiales sobre Brooklyn hanyahhh!!!!

Dedicated to: Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo

* * *

**_MY CONFESSION_**

* * *

"Kai miraba por la ventana de su habitacion... Muy pronto su carrera como beyblader finalizaria, pronto podria dejar ese camino de fria oscuridad y alejarse de todo para siempre... o al menos eso parecia... Entonces miro a Brooklyn abrazando a Takao en el patio del hotel... Ambos a pesar de haber sido mortales enemigos ahora hablaban como si esa batalla no hubiera existido ni la infamia surcada alrededor de ellos cuando estuvieron lejos... Kai apreto el borde y sus nudillos se volvieron mas blancos... Brooklyn deposito un beso en la mejilla de Takao y Kai decidio salir... Cuando llego finalmente al lobby ahi estaba Takao entrando sin el otro chico... Takao parecia ensimismado y no noto que estaba a punto de colisionar con el ruso-japones"

- Kinomiya... -Kai dijo y saco un susto de muerte al pobre moreno-

- Kai... -Takao apenas dijo en una traicion de sus labios y un sobre resbalo de sus manos- No estabas en las oficinas de la BBA... -Kai enarco una ceja mientras Takao recogia la carta y la apretaba contra su pecho-

- No tengo que darte explicaciones a ti... -Kai dijo mordazmente- ¿Y el idiota con el que venias?... -Kai de pronto paro al ver lagrimas caer al piso- ¿A que venias... Cuando yo no estaba? -Kai recalco-

****

Estoy tratando de descifrar  
Que esta mal con tu cabeza  
Cada vez que miro alrededor  
Estas en alguna otra parte  
Te quiero preguntar por que  
Pero cada vez que intento, lloras

"Takao cayo y tenia la mirada perdida... Metio la carta y giro alejandose, un murmuro de disculpa salio y Takao no resistio mas... Salio casi atropellando gente y Kai miro como la persona que mas odiaba y amaba escapaba... Queria saber que le ocurria a Takao... Desde la final donde pelearon ellos dos habia estado medio absorto cuando el estaba cerca e incluso le huia"

- ¿_Por que me huyes_...? -Kai de pronto penso en la escena que Takao y Brooklyn habian tenido- _Parecian... No es solo mi imaginacion..._

"De pronto su celular sono y contesto... Escucho a Max hablar rapidamente, apenas iba a negarse cuando escucho que habia colgado el rubio en el otro lado de la linea... Parecia que ese no era su dia definitivamente... Salio de el hotel, necesitaba buscarlo y hablar con el... Ya que el temor de caer en su viejo mundo era poco con el otro temor en su corazon"

****

Y quiero que sepas  
cuando estas flotando en el espacio  
Y quiero que sepas  
Si alguna vez vuelves a caer  
Y necesito que sepas

"Takao estaba en hombro de Tala llorando... Este lo abrazaba amorosamente y le murmuraba palabras de consuelo... Kai llegaba al dojo y cuando miro la escena su corazon dio un vuelco... Se escondio detras de los arbustos... Entonces entro Zeo corriendo con una caja roja... Este salto sobre Takao y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues entrar seguido por el ruso y el japones... Kai dudo unos minutos y decidio acercarse a espiar... De algo le habia servido todo su entramiento aparte de mejorar como beyblader... Adentro Takao comia unas trufas de chocolate mientras se secaba unas lagrimas... Zeo y Tala se veian que se querian agarrar a golpes... De pronto Takao tenia las mejillas algo sonrojadas y se levantaba al baño"

- Me imagino que le cayeron mal -Tala dijo en forma de reproche a Zeo-

- Pero eso lo distrajo un poco...

- La idea fue buena pero como es que compraste esas... -Tala dijo-

- ¿Esas que? -Ozuma entro y miro a Takao salir- ¿Estas mejor Taka-chan?

"Takao sonrio, tomo otra trufa de la caja y se la comio... Despues se acerco a Ozuma y lo rodeo por el cuello... Puso ojos de cachorro y empezo a llorar... Kai no sabia si estar preocupado por la tristeza de Takao o por que estaba demasiado cerca de el lider de los saint shields... Max entro y miro la escena alejando a Takao de Ozuma y llevandolo con direccion al dormitorio... Kai se quedo observando como los tres chicos se miraban con deseo asesino y bajo Max quien les llamo la atencion"

- Ahora no es momento... -Max dijo con seriedad pocas veces vista en su rostro- dejemoslo dormir

"Kai espero a que todos salieran y entro... El dojo estaba totalmente vacio gracias al cielo... Kai empezo a subir los escalones que llevaban a la habitacion de el moreno... Ahi estaba Takao totalmente dormido... Con su camiseta levantaba y mostrando su abdomen bien definido para su edad... Sus respiros eran ritmicos y de alguna manera parecian suspiros... Kai observo el rostro de el moreno... Aun quedaban restos de las lagrimas en sus mejillas... Queria saber que mataba al moreno por dentro... Aprecio sus labios que tenian resto de chocolate en ellos"

- Kinomiya... -Kai murmuro-

- Kai... -Takao murmuro entre sueños y suspiro-

- _Quizas pueda obtener mi respuesta... _-penso al ver como de el bolsillo de su pantalon se mostraba la carta- _Veamos que querias dejar en mi habitacion... _-saco la carta con cuidado y la saco de el sobre, de pronto su mirada se torno sorprendida- _Ki... Takao... _-Kai se acerco a esos labios y los delineo con su indice mientras murmuro al oido de Takao- Dime que deseas de mi...

"Takao suspiro ante las palabras que el ruso dijo de manera sedosa... Takao entre sueños busco hacer contacto pero Kai se aparto y sento en la comoda volviendo a repetir las mismas... Pero esta vez Takao desperto y con las mejillas sonrosadas por el licor y la vision de Kai sentado junto a su cama y hablandole de esa manera"

- Kai... -Kai asintio pero Takao penso que era uno de sus sueños y se acerco poniendo sus manos las mejillas de Kai- Tocame... Besame... Pruebame... Amame... -Kai no pudo decir nada por que sus labios fueron inmediatamente sellados-

****

Quiero respirarte  
Quiero sentirte cerca  
Esta es mi confesión  
Quiero ver lo que ves  
Cuando lloras esas lagrimas  
Dame solo un segundo  
Que soy yo para hacer?  
Quizás sea obsesión  
Pero esta es mi confesión

"Kai decidio corresponder la suplica de el moreno... Lo beso con todo la pasion que habia reprimido hacia el japones que su corazon habia robado... Kai percibio el sabor de licor en los labios... Apenas estaba dudando cuando el moreno reclamo nuevamente su atencion... Takao de pronto abrio los ojos al registrar como el ruso mordia la piel de su cuello sumamente sensible... Takao puso las manos en el pecho de Kai... Este miro como Takao tenia miedo, empezo el japones a temblar y se alejo apenado de Kai cayendo al piso... Kai se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y antes de Takao dijera algo mas reclamo sus labios ahora... Momentos despues volvian a estar uno muy pegado de el otro en la cama... Las ropas de Takao desaparecieron asi como las de Kai"

- No eres un sueño...

- No lo soy Takao... Sacame de mi oscuridad definitivamente...

"Takao lo abrazo y empezo a besarlo disfruntando cada segundo... Kai deslizo su mano por la espalda de el moreno y con la otra sostenia el rostro frente a el... Takao rodeo la cintura de el ruso-japones haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran haciendo romper el beso a ambos... Kai observo a Takao bajo el... Sus mejillas sonrosadas por el contacto de el... Sus labios abiertos y rojos de sus besos dados... Su piel clamando sus caricias... Solo faltaba algo mas... Kai descendio sus labios y trazo el cuello de el moreno... Takao empezo a gemir mas fuerte... Entonces Kai murmuro contra su oido las palabras deseadas"

- Te amo...

"Takao abrio los ojos que habia mantenido cerrados para no dejar escapar la ilusion... Miro a Kai con ojos llenos de esperanzas... Esperanzas que habian aparecido desde aquella distante batalla... Los pensamientos de Kai cesaron cuando Takao tomo su miembro entre sus manos... Takao sonrio como un niño y saco la lengua juguetonamente... Kai gemia dificultosamente y aprovecho la situacion para introducir sus dedos en la boca de Takao... Momentos despues ambos se volvian a besar con la misma pasion que habian reservado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban amamando al otro en silencio... Takao grito contra los labios de el ruso cuando sintio como sus dedos invadian su entrada... Se abrazo con fuerza a la espalda de Kai mientras apretaba los dientes"

- Sabes cuanto tiempo espere que abrieras tus alas para mi... y hoy casi hago que vueles lejos... -Kai dijo retirando sus dedos de el trasero de Takao-

- Lo siento... ¡¡¡aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! -Takao grito al sentir la invasion y Kai lo besaba intermitentemente en los parpados esperando a que el dolor pasara- Ka... ¡¡KAI!! -Lagrimas surcaron de nuevo sus mejillas y Kai se acerco a su oido-

- Siempre te hago llorar verdad... -Kai se quedo quieto esperando a que Takao se acostumbrara a el- Siempre... Eso me duele... hacerte llorar... no saber por que te hice llorar... Me odio por hacerte esto... -Los ojos de Takao se abrieron revelando un brillo especial en ellos-

- Tu eres mi todo... y llorar por ti vale la pena...

"Takao se empezo a mover ritmicamente y Kai beso su cuello incontablemente... probo la piel de el moreno cubierta por gotas de sudor... Se deleito con su aroma como si fuera un vino y memorizo cada parte de su piel... Sintio como el moreno se arqueaba y ahogo el grito de extasis que provino de este cuando en su abdomen sintio la calida esencia de su koi cubriendolo... Segundos despues fue su turno llenando con su semilla al joven japones... Todo parecia perfecto... Takao lo miraba con ojos semicerrados llenos de amor y cariño... Su respiracion se calmaba lentamente junto a la de el... Momentos despues salio de el moreno y lo acurruco contra el tapandolo con una de las sabanas que habia parado al piso... Todo era casi perfecto"

****

Confieso  
Cada vez que voy alrededor  
Algo siempre te deprime  
Y no entiendo por que  
Pero si me quieres contar  
Seré el ángel sobre tus hombros amor  
Seré el hombre en el que confíes  
Pero no puedo parecer que corro  
O sacarte de ese lugar  
Pero todo lo que haces  
Es solo  
Borrar el dolor y eso no esta bien  
El odio adentro  
No puedo preguntar por que

- Te amo...

"Takao murmuro antes de rendirse al sueño... Kai sonrio... Sonrio como nunca alguien habia podido imaginarlo... Atrajo mas cerca al moreno... Al fin habia escuchado esas palabras de los labios de su angel... Takao empezo a murmurar en sueños... Una lagrima traicionera escapo... Kai probo la lagrima con sus labios y despues cedio a compartir el sueño de su angel"

- Yo tambien Takao...

"Mientras afuera del hogar de los Kinomiya se veia llegar a Hitoshi... Tenia el rostro serio... Sabia lo que le pasaba a su hermano... Aunque en parte el tenia la culpa... Las pocas esperanzas que habia arbegado el menor peli-azul, el las habia terminado de acabar... Takao habia corrido y se habia encerrado en su habitacion... Cuando al fin habia entrado despues de destrozar la puerta, habia descubierto que el menor habia escapado por la ventana y que su abuelo corria en su direccion con la espada de madera en alto... Hitoshi se dio cuenta que estaban los tenis de Takao en la entrada... Era su oportunidad de hablar con el moreno finalmente... Llego a su habitacion y noto la puerta abierta... Este procedio y cuandod escubrio la escena que habia la cerro de un portazo... Suc ara estaba roja de furia para Kai y para con el... Sin embargo hizo lo mejor y fue dejarlos solos... Hitoshi penso que finalmente Takao habia entregado al carta a quien debia"

****

Y quiero que sepas  
cuando estas flotando en el espacio  
Y quiero que sepas  
Si alguna vez vuelves a caer  
Y necesito que sepas

"Un par de horas despues Takao estaba vestido con su camiseta solamente... Miraba el papel entre sus manos... Volteo y miro la espalda de el ruso-japones quien yacia dormido... Sus mejillas se tornaron cereza y guardo el papel en el sobre original... Takao se sento junto a la ventana y observo el cielo teñido de naranaja... su corazon se acelero al sentir unas manos en su cintura... Takao recargo suc abeza buscando el calor de la otra persona"

- Tenia tanto miedo de que me rechazaras... -Takao murmuro- Tanto miedo de todo...

- Imagina el mio al verte con Brooklyn, Tala, Zeo y Ozuma hace rato... Pense que alguno te llevaria lejos de mi... -Takao se sonrojo- No me niegues que ellos tenian interes en ti...

- Quizas si, quizas no... yo no podia pensar en ti y que pronto desaparecias de mi vida... para siempre quizas... -Kai levanto su rostro y lo beso-

- Para siempre es mucho tiempo... Demasiado... Gracias por sacarme de mi frio y oscuro camino...

- Fue un placer... -Takao se sonrojo como el atardecer y sonrio- ¿De que sonries? -Takao pregunto al ver al ruso-

- Te veias muy tierno con chocolate por tu cara... Chocolate con licor... no tienes resistencia para nada... -Kai murmuro a su oido y Takao le dio un ligero golpe en su pecho-

- Pervertido...

- Y orgulloso de ello... -Kai le dio un beso mientras recordaba la carta en su mente- Esta es mi confesion... -Kai beso los labios de Takao como si fuera primordial para vivir- te amo...

**_Quiero respirarte  
Quiero sentirte cerca  
Esta es mi confesión  
Quiero ver lo que ves  
Cuando lloras esas lagrimas_**

* * *

****

"Algunas veces, la gente elige horribles caminos a seguir... Toda mi vida ha sido disciplina y entrenamiento en la fria oscuridad, Takao... Yo... Nunca logro perder mi camino, ¡Kinomiya! No pertenezco a aqui... Soy una lastima..."

Recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso... Estabamos en pleno combate... Sin embargo cuando parecias rendirte no caiste y continuaste... Te uniste a BEGA despues y cuando te hundiste en oscuridad, cuando estuviste herido, deseaba que volvieras "conmigo"... Tardaste mucho pero yo confiaba en que volverias y lo hiciste...

Cuando en la revancha te volviste a hundir en ese mar oscuro de nuevo... Temia que si morias... Yo moriria contigo... Verte sangrar en plean batalla, las heridas infligidas... Queria correr a auxiliarte... Pero me diste esperanzas cuando saliste victorioso y me murmuraste que fui tu luz en ese mar oscuro...

Queria sostenerte a mi lado... Pero todo tiene un final sea de tiempo o vida... Justo despues de mi batalla revelaste que te irias para no volver... Me senti despedazado... Sin embargo no era tu culpa... Quien me manda a enamorarme de ti...

En efecto... Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Hiwatari Kai... por eso te dejo esta carta para que la leas en silencio... Ignoro si llegara a tu manos o si algo divino interferira para evitarlo... Yo solo queria decirtelo... Pero soy tan cobarde que no puedo decir las palabras que tanto anhelo...

Ni siquiera frente a mi espejo...

Ignoro si un dia podre pronunciarlas de propia voz...

Esta es mi confesion:

Te Amo

Kinomiya Takao

* * *

****

Quiero respirarte  
Quiero sentirte cerca  
Dame solo un segundo  
Que soy yo para hacer?  
Quizás sea obsesión  
Pero esta es mi confesión

**OWARI**

* * *

Arashi: espero que te haya gustado Mako-chan U y gomen por haberlo escrito hasta ahora... pero TT tenia examenes... ahora falta de el Ale -... see yaa!!!!

Brooklyn: ahora si podemos ir a estudiar en paz

Arashi: si TT... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MAKOTO O... atrasado =P


End file.
